<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the past I used to know by Romano_the_great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725639">the past I used to know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great'>Romano_the_great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soooo much fluff, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, binders, if i missed anything please tell me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_the_great/pseuds/Romano_the_great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(i know im bad at titles, i'll change it later!) <br/>Roman get his first binder and his boyfriend Virgil is happy to watch. (i apparently cant do summaries either today...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the past I used to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is slightly based off my own experiences, (everything except for the binder part, i've never had a binder sooo.) (i sware this is good! i wrote this a while ago... right now my brain is just no thoughts head empty!) anyways their is some bad parenting in this so be careful! and enjoy!!! (also if you don't like trans content then don't click i really don't want hate!) also the title is from a line that jubysonic wrote (i won't say the name bc it might be triggering)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe to say roman was elated. He was getting his first binder today. After three painful years of being out of the closet and only having his brother accept him, all the dead naming, fake smiles. It would be over soon.  </p><p>He swished his hands up and down as if he was batting away a fly. he paced back and forth checking his email. Remus had ordered it for him, he had found roman sobbing one late night practically pulling his waist length hair out (having not so fun thoughts) and picked up his phone immediately. Roman had measured his chest in advanced (all the random three am recklessness of about to order something that would change his life then backing out last minute) it should be arriving today according to the email sent back. The best part about that night was that after the initial crying had been over with Remus had token him to get a haircut. He stopped looking in the mirror, it was a week ago but still just looking in the mirror gave him joy and he kept running his hands through his hair in disbelief. Unfortunately, his chest was still a problem. He sighed but that would change soon.  </p><p>Suddenly he was faced with doubt. What if he wasn’t trans!? What if he was faking for attention!?! What if it was all a phase!? What if this was just a product of watching too many videos and being friends with people like him?!?  </p><p>He felt someone grab his hand. He glanced over eyes refocusing on Virgil. his boyfriend.  </p><p>“I’ve seen you for the past few hours pace back and forth like an excited puppy! What going on?” Virgil said calmly rubbing his thumb on romans knuckles.  </p><p>“ya know, the usual bullshit that my parents try to tell me is now my brain telling me.” Roman glanced around as if his parents were right there. </p><p>His parents were going on vacation hence why he was not in trouble with the hair cut or pacing back and forth like he did something wrong. They said something about going on a second honeymoon. Whatever that meant, he was only glad he wouldn’t get purposely deadnamed for another week. His parents had never been outright homophobic, but when he came out the took away his phone and just told him this was a product of the internet. (they never said this was because he came out but the fact it was only a couple days after, and they couldn’t give a good enough reason to explain told him enough. As for the internet thing that was what they told him a few months later.)  </p><p>“ah, I see…” Virgil paused for a second. “I know how you feel, but look sir sings a lot! I’ve been spammed about this at three am enough times to know how excited and relived you’ll be once it gets here! When I first got mine, I had my doubts, but then I put it on and… it was magical, I don’t know how else to say it. everything seemed right, I was so happy! I walked the dog around the block at least a thousand times trying to show off how flat my chest was even though nobody cared,” Virgil laughed. “besides, what’s wrong with it being a phase, that’s how humans grow right! And it's fine if it's not! I’ll support you no matter what!”  </p><p>Roman smiled and brought their foreheads together. “thanks, that kind of helped!”  </p><p>Virgil laughed and stepped away to give a mocking bow. “Virgil storm at your service your majesty! Here whenever you need help!”  </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later an amazon truck pulled up to the house, a man walked out in his late forties with chestnut brown hair shoulder length. He dropped the package and sighed rubbing his forehead. Then checked off something on a clipboard he was holding, turned, and walked back to the van. </p><p>Roman squealed and rushed to the door throwing it open to grab the box. He grasped his hands around it is walking back to his seat as if it were fragile.  </p><p>Virgil handed him the shears. Roman looked the box up and down checking that it was his name and address. Roman shook the box a couple times just to make sure. He heard Virgil stifle a laugh and shot a glare.  </p><p>“hold on I have to record this!” Virgil ran to get his phone in the other room. </p><p>Roman eagerly tapped his figures on the side of the box. His eyes were wide with a mix of surprise and joy. Virgil came back with the phone breathless. </p><p>“alright just a second,” Virgil tapped his phone a few times still out of breath. “okay, three… two… one… recording now!” </p><p>Roman ripped open the box and pulled out a plastic bag. He opened the bag and pulled out the binder. He broke into a grin and paused to look it up and down. </p><p>“you gonna try it on or just stare at it?” he said sarcastically raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Roman laughed. “of course, finding emo! Just hold on a second!” </p><p>Roman go up and went into his room to change. He closed the door and started to put on the binder (he got stuck quite a few times and almost had to call Virgil to help him but that was beside the point.) he slid it on and looked down.  </p><p>It was flat. </p><p>He started to flap his hands again and his eyes flooded with tears. His face split into a grin. It was perfect! He ran his hands up and down to make sure. He sprinted over to his mirror. He spun several times watching as his reflection showed a flat chested short haired boy. He started pacing and squalling. </p><p>“you okay in their prince?”  </p><p>“QUICK COME IN LOOK! ITS AMAZING! I CAN’T BELIVE!!!” Virgil opened the door and walked in. </p><p>“okay stand still a minute.” Roman struggled to do so still twitching from excitement. “it's not too tight is it? you can breathe just a bit short of breath?” roman nodded vigorously. “now spin,” roman spun slowly.  </p><p>“I’m so happy!” roman said being the poet he was.  </p><p>“I can see that this is the happies I think I’ve seen you in a few months!” Virgil laughed </p><p>“it's all fitting into place!” roman said hugging Virgil. </p><p>“you want to go to the store to show it off, of course after you put a shirt on but still.” </p><p>“YES!” roman grabbed a shirt and rushed to pull it over his head.  </p><p>He was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! i know im bad at conclusions! have a amazing rest of your day and maybe leave a comment or kudos or something? be safe kiddos! (also if i mess anything up please tell me i'd rather know!) for those who bind please fallow the guidelines! i don't want anyone to get hurt! but yeeeee!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>